


Yes, Always

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Yes Always [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Promises, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Eloping had become something of a tradition in Overwatch, a necessity half the time. Yet after years on the run, years without a family and a childhood that had left him dreading marriage, Hanzo can't help but want something more.





	Yes, Always

  Hanzo sighed, staring into the cup of sake that he had been cradling for the last hour as though it would give him the answer to the thoughts playing through his mind, and trying to ignore the loneliness that came from the empty space beside him. There had been a time when he had always been alone up here, it was one of the reasons he had chosen the Communication Tower for his hideaway in those early days, back when company and the fact that other agents had welcomed him had become too much. But it had been months, maybe even a year since he had last been up here on his own, outside of the odd argument with McCree. Usually, the gunslinger would be up here with him, sometimes completely silent, just lending his company and other times telling him silly tales. Stories of life before Blackwatch and Overwatch, misadventures from later, little moments between them that Hanzo might have forgotten or seen through different eyes.

He missed him.

   It was foolish, especially as McCree was home at the moment. In fact, they had been curled up together in the common room until a couple of hours ago, ignoring the teasing and wolf-whistles from the younger members who had joined them to watch Hana’s latest steam on the big screen. Hanzo felt his lips quirk as he remembered how McCree had taken the teasing as a challenge, peppering him with kisses that had bordered on the point of too heated, drawling loving nonsense against his shoulder, grinning widely all the time. It was something that Hanzo had grown used to over the months, although his cheeks had still been pink when Lena and Lucio had eventually pleaded for a truce before it turned into something more, and he sighed, missing McCree’s warmth and the voice that could make him shiver at the most inconvenient times.

   Worse, it was his own fault that he was up here on his own while McCree was probably still with the others, or maybe he had retreated to their quarters for the night. He grimaced, finally taking a sip of the sake and pulling a face at the taste. It wasn’t one of the bitter ones, and it didn’t help that he could imagine McCree grimacing and bemoaning the taste, trying yet again to convert to Hanzo to ‘something with a bite’. He drained the last of the cup in the hopes that it would quiet those thoughts. Slowly refilling it after a moment although he left the cup sat beside him, turning his gaze back to the base that stretched out beneath him, the lights dimmed for the evening so he could only make out the odd ghostly impression of his home.

   Home. That was part of the problem, at some point the Watchpoint with its narrow corridors and empty rooms and the mismatched company of agents had become home. Had become family. Something he had never thought that he would have again, something that he didn’t deserve to have again, and right in the middle of it was McCree. The stubborn idiot who had ignored the walls that Hanzo had spent over a decade building around himself, who had brushed off cold words and colder looks with a warm grin and easy teasing, who had waited far longer than most people would for Hanzo to crumble and let him in. Someone who for some inexplicable reason constantly thanked his lucky stars that Hanzo had accepted him, that he had learned to return his feelings.

   McCree who two months ago had got down on one knee, surrounded by the devastation of a mission that had nearly ended up being their last when Talon had made the decision to blow the base they were attacking, not caring that they were going to kill dozens of their own as well. It had only been a last-minute effort by Hanzo, unleashing his Dragons after repeated attempts to get to the power generator had been repelled, that had stopped their efforts. However, his efforts had left him vulnerable, a well-placed sniper sending him tumbling off the building he had been using as a vantage point, blood gushing from his shoulder and adding numerous smaller wounds as he crashed through a glass roof and into the warehouse below.

   He had honestly thought that was going to be it as he lay in the wreckage, unable to do anything but wait for someone, whether it was friend or enemy to find him. At some point, he must’ve had lost consciousness, because when he had come to it was to find himself outside, surrounded by his teammates and the warm light of Angela’s Caduceus staff washing over him, the pain already retreating beneath her efforts. And clinging to his hand, his face twisted with fear that was slowly giving way to relief as their gazes meant was McCree. He’d barely had a chance to register that fact before there were lips against his hand, and McCree was babbling - thanking him for saving them, scolding him for being so reckless and thanking the gods that Hanzo was a stubborn idiot who wouldn’t die easily.

_Will you marry me…?_

   The question had slipped in amongst whispers about how close it had been, McCree telling him with a seriousness that had shaken Hanzo to the core that he couldn’t lose him, and he had almost missed those four little words, whispered in a trembling voice. It was only when a stunned silence stretched out around them, with only the soft light continuing to play against his skin, that made him realise he hadn’t imagined it. McCree had seemed just as startled, as though the words had slipped out without permission, but there had been no regret when Hanzo met his gaze again, and his voice had been completely steady when he had repeated the question a moment later.

   Unlike Hanzo’s voice when he had finally found it again, his fingers catching McCree’s in a bruising grip, as though terrified that it was a lie, that it would slip through his fingers if he let go for even a second. _Y-yes, always_ … It had come out, halting, not quite believing and he had never seen McCree smile quite like that, as though he had just been given the most precious thing in the world. As though those two stammered words had changed everything.

They had.

   Two months on and Hanzo had never once regretted saying yes, never once doubting that he had made the right decision even if it had been made under less than ideal circumstances. And yet it was that question and his response that had him out here late at night, drinking on his own, missing McCree and unsure of what path to take.

   The problem, and he wasn’t sure if it could even be called that, although it was making his stomach twist unpleasantly and dogging his sleep, leaving him restless as he lay curled against McCree late at night - was tradition. The news of their engagement had spread quickly. It was hard not to when there was less than twenty of them and with it had come a rush of tales and advice, stories of weddings from during the crisis and in the heyday of Overwatch. To ones during the fall when agents had to hide away, and more recent ones when they had to stay hidden because Overwatch didn’t even exist, or shouldn’t. And it hadn’t taken him long to realise that at some point it had become a tradition within Overwatch for couples to elope, marrying in secret and celebrating it months and sometimes years later…

   Ana had told them about how Jack and Gabriel had done it, back when the press was always on the Strike Commander’s tail, the higher-ups frowning on their relationship until they’d take matters into their own hands. 76 had left the room during that tale, and Hanzo had never pressed for more details, he hadn’t needed too. Then there had been Ana herself - her elopement with Reinhardt having been revealed a few months ago, the large man unable to secret any longer and the party that had followed had left them without any functioning agents the next morning. Others had taken that path too, his own brother amongst them, and while Hanzo could understand the necessity and even the appeal, it wasn’t what he…

“There you are.” Hanzo froze at the sudden voice, wondering how he could have become so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed McCree’s approach, especially when he heard the telltale jingle of his partner’s boots as he stepped out onto the balcony. Unable to get his voice to work, Hanzo could only watch in silence as McCree approached, slipping into the spot on the other side of his Sake cup and settling on the floor with a groan, letting his legs dangle over the edge. “Was it too much?”

“What?” Hanzo paused, startled by the question and it took him a moment to realise that McCree was referring to the displays of affection from earlier, stunned that McCree was worrying about something like that when Hanzo had been the one to slip away and abandon him. “No, I…”

“Then…urgh how can you drink that stuff?” McCree had tried to take a sip of his abandoned Sake, and Hanzo couldn’t help but smile briefly at the reaction that met his expectations, waiting for the usual plea to drink something they both liked, but instead, McCree set the cup aside before focusing on him once more with a frown. “Then why are you up here on your own?”

“I…” Hanzo didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to discuss his concerns about the wedding with McCree, not least because he had caught the spark that would appear in Tawny eyes whenever they listened to tales of eloping, and he didn’t have the heart to kill that spark. “It’s nothing.” He could hear the lie in his own voice, and he was unsurprised when McCree just looked at him, arching an eyebrow, silently demanding the truth and he had to look away. “It is nothing to concern yourself with, I am just being foolish.”

   There was a warm arm around his shoulders, and for a moment he resisted, but a gentle tug had his resistance crumbling, and he let McCree pull him into his side. It was warm, and he couldn’t help but sigh as he curled into his partner’s side, tucking his head against a broad shoulder. Home. A soft chuckle had him blinking, and tilting his head up in question. “Guess I don’t need to worry about you wanting to break up…” Hanzo tensed, horrified that the thought would have entered McCree’s head, pressing in closer, and shaking his head as he felt McCree’s fingers creeping up to play with his head. “Easy, sweetheart, I know that’s not it.”

“Never…”

“Still…” McCree’s voice was strange, trembling slightly as he caught Hanzo’s quiet reply and his expression was conflicted, torn between softness and concern as their gazes met. “Somethings bothering, something that you don’t want to tell me, and I don’t like that.” It wasn’t possessiveness, although Hanzo knew that McCree could be possessive when he wanted to be, usually something that had heat curling pleasantly in the pit of his stomach and resulting in a late night and even later morning. It was fear and concern…and love, and he ducked his head, flustered because while he had adapted to McCree’s blatant displays of affection, moments like this. Moments of quiet love, of dedication - emotions he hadn’t experienced for far too long, left him not knowing how to react, and his breath caught. How could he deny McCree when he spoke like that, and yet how he could tell him the truth when he always looked so excited by the prospect of keeping with tradition?

“Jesse…” He trailed off again, still not sure what to do, but this time his hand crept up, coming to rest on the ring hanging from the chain around his neck. McCree had appeared at his bedside the day after the mission to present him with the ring, and with the simple chain to hang it from, knowing that they couldn’t risk the ring getting caught up in the middle of a mission. Now, his fingers curled around it remembering how McCree had apologised for such a spur of the moment proposal, admitting that he had been planning a proper one for weeks, even offering to do it again properly if Hanzo wanted. It was that memory which gave him the courage to try and voice his concerns, pressing the ring between them as he took a deep breath. “It’s the wedding…I…I don’twanttoelope.” The last bit came out in a garbled rush, and he waited for McCree to ask him to repeat himself, instead he was stunned when instead burst into raucous laughter. “J-Jesse?”

   It takes a few minutes for McCree to get himself back under control, and by that point, Hanzo has pulled back slightly, not sure what to make of his reaction. He had expected disappointment, maybe even anger. Not almost uncontrollable laughter, or McCree taking a deep breath and focusing him, threatening to burst into laughter again but finally settling into an easy grin.“Sweetheart,” McCree murmurs and its soft, affection clear in his voice and Hanzo doesn’t understand what was going on and it must’ve shown in his expression because there was a pause and then McCree sighed and reached for him, pulling him in close once more and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “That’s what you’ve been worrying about?” He asks, and Hanzo nods, still confused and feeling a blush creeping into his cheeks, and he hopes that the nod is enough, not sure that he can trust his voice right now, but McCree is quiet, waiting for something more and this time he is the one to sigh.

“You seem so happy, and excited when Ana and the others are telling you about how they got married,” he muttered after a moment, glancing down and missing the flicker of comprehension that greets his words, his fingers tightening on the ring. “I thought that was what you wanted, and…” _I didn’t want to be the one to ruin that for you…_

“I enjoy the stories, and it’s become something of a tradition,” McCree admits softly, and Hanzo can’t look at him, doesn’t want to see the disappointment that must be showing by now. “And I’ll admit,” he’s moving now, nudging lightly at Hanzo’s neck with his nose before kissing him softly, not enough to leave a mark but enough to make Hanzo jolt. “The idea of it just being the two of us, of having you all to myself is tempting.” Hanzo can’t help but lean into the touch, even though his heart is hammering in his chest and everything feels heavy. _I shouldn’t have said anything._

“I…” He’s cut off by gentle fingers grasping his chin and caught by surprise he doesn’t fight as McCree gently tilts his head up, still trying to look anywhere but his partner, but McCree is having none of it, his movements still gentle as he tugs until Hanzo has to give and look at him.

“Jesse…”

“I said it’s tempting,” McCree pointed out softly, and Hanzo has a feeling that he’s missing something, but he can’t do anything but frown, not understanding. Not sure that he has the words to explain what he wants, and he wants it, and it’s clear that McCree understands, because his fingers move, a slow glide over his cheek before he’s cupping Hanzo’s face and holding it as though it’s the most precious thing in the world. “Sweetheart, I don’t care how we do it or where we do it.” There’s a glimmer of understanding now, a spark of hope that maybe he isn’t ruining things by breaking from tradition…feelings that blossom fully a moment later when McCree kisses him, an all too brief meeting of their lips before he’s whispering, breath warm against Hanzo’s lips. “I just want to marry you.”

   Hanzo is reasonably sure that this is a happy feeling, his heart swelling at this utterly ridiculous man who can say the most romantic things with utmost sincerity and seriousness and yet he can’t help the protest that tries to escape. “But…”

“Hanzo.” One word and then there are warm lips against his again, swallowing any attempt at continuing the protest and when they part all he can do is blink at McCree, wondering when that tactic had become so effective while McCree is smug for a moment before his thumb is back against his cheek. “What do you want to do?”

   Hanzo’s mouth opens and then closes without a word because while he should’ve expected the question, he hadn’t. Worse, he still doesn’t have the words to say it, and he looks down, shaking his head, hating the fact that while as a whole he has learnt how to open up with McCree and learnt to say what he means and wants, there are still times like this when he feels adrift. He can feel McCree’s eyes on him, the thumb on his cheek still rubbing soothing patterns and he wants to explain, but the words won’t come, and he shakes his head. “It’s foolish…” It probably is, but that’s not what he wanted to say, and he lets out a soft frustrated noise, wondering, not for the first time what McCree sees in someone like him.

“Possibly, doesn’t mean that it isn’t important,” McCree’s reply makes him blink, and he risks lifting his head to find the other man watching him patiently. “Tell me.” It’s encouragement and an order all one and Hanzo sucks in a deep breath, letting the warm voice and the words wash over him.

“I…” He faltered again, gritting his teeth in frustration and focusing on the gentle touch on his cheek, on the ring still clasped in his hands. “When I was younger, marriage was a terrifying prospect because I knew that it would be little more than a business transaction.” It wasn’t always the case, he knew that from watching his parents, from seeing the loving smile that would tug at his mother’s face when the small family were alone. However, even she had admitted at one point, on one of the rare occasions that he had voiced his concerns, that she hadn’t wanted the marriage and that the first few years had been tense and awkward, two strangers forced together in the most intimate of ways. He shook his head, not wanting to lose himself in memories when McCree was waiting, watching him intently now that the words were slowly coming. “There would be a ceremony, and a huge ‘celebration’, but it wouldn’t be the wedding that was being celebrated, but how much money, what connections or men we had gained from the marriage.”

“Sounds delightful…”

   Hanzo’s lips twitched at McCree’s comment, knowing that his partner had less than flattering thoughts about his family after everything that had been done to him and Genji, and he didn’t try to correct him, just shrugged because that was how things had been. That was what he had grown up expecting, only he had never planned to let it go that far. “I swore I would never let it happen.” He could still remember making that promise, stood out on the outer wall after a disastrous marriage interview that the Elders had been pushing for him to make a success. “Maybe, if things had been different I would have left the clan over it.”

   McCree is quiet, knowing better than to comment at the moment, no doubt hearing the strain in those words. Because things hadn’t been different. He had fought and tried to kill his brother, given too much of himself to the clan and lost everything. It was something he was learning to accept and leave behind him, but there were still times when it bubbled up and overwhelmed him. “After that marriage seemed like an impossibility anyway…” Hanzo continued after a moment. “I-I grew used to being on my own, and I accepted that was how it was going to be.” That earned a response, drawing a low growl from McCree before he found himself being pulled closer and he managed a faint smile, loosely grasping McCree’s arm in thanks. “But…I…”

“Take your time,” McCree soothes when he makes a frustrated sound, the words getting stuck again and Hanzo wants to snap at him. To tell him that he wants the words out now, but instead, he nods, bowing his head again and just breathing for a moment or two. He can do this; the words are there.

“I…” He swallows again, biting back a curse, fingers turning white from where he is gripping the ring tighter than ever. “We have a family here.” He pauses again, not at a loss for words this time, but rather stunned to realise the truth of that statement. He’s known it for a while, acknowledged it before, but it still catches him by surprise every time, and he wonders if that will ever change. “There are people would come to our wedding, not because they have to or because it will give them something…and…” _I want that. I want a wedding surrounded by our friends our family. I want people to see us get married and celebrate that_. Hanzo can’t get the words out, there’s too much bubbling up…but he wants it, gods does he want it, and he almost sobs with relief when McCree is there, tilting his face up again, his own a mask of understanding.

“Sweetheart.” That single word and the depth of feeling encompassed in it tells him that McCree understands, that he’d heard what Hanzo hadn’t been able to say. The kiss is welcomed, deepening as Hanzo pushes closer, once again wondering what he had done to deserve this man. Someone who can understand him even when he can’t understand himself, and they’re both trembling and smiling when they pull apart. “You’re going to have to do most of the planning,” McCree warns with a chuckle, kissing Hanzo on the nose when the archer grimaces. “I could’ve got us to Vegas, but I wouldn’t have a clue about anything else, or you could let Genji organise it…” He’s outright laughing now because Hanzo couldn’t mask his horrified look at that suggestion, knowing that his brother is worse than McCree at organising stuff like that, they’ve all heard Zenyatta lamenting that often enough.

“I’m sure we can manage,” he mutters stiffly, but he puts emphasis on the ‘we’ because as much as he’s certain that McCree will cause more havoc than anyone, he wouldn’t have it any other way, still reeling from the fact his foolish desires had been so easily accepted. McCree quietens, still smiling though, and his eyes are soft as he strokes Hanzo’s cheek again, no doubt seeing the surprise as well as catching the emphasis on the ‘we’ and there’s a promise in his eyes as he leans in for another kiss. Still, it doesn’t stop him from joking when they pull apart.

“So, does that mean you’ll still marry me?”

   Hanzo recognises it for what it is, lips curling upwards as he chuckles softly. Yet despite that, his own answer is more serious, spoken softly but firmly.

A promise of his own.

“Yes…Always.”


End file.
